Fire Emblem: TwinSoul Tactician
by WitsWithMe
Summary: Same story as normal for Fire Emblem Awakening: Robin wakes up to Chrom and Lissa, blah blah blah, kills Grima, except...he's not alone. At least, not mentally. Or would it be spiritually? A SI fic with a bit of a twist. Rated M for Blood and Language (Mostly blood, though).


_**For thousands of years, I lay dormant. **__**WHO HAS DISTURBED MY SLU-**_

_Oh, heeeeeeeeeeeeey there, everybody! Yeah, so how've you guys been doing? Good day? Yes? No? ...Well, anyway, I'd normally be working on Through Another's Eyes, but I wanted to reread the manga to get a better picture on Kitsune (she's currently next on the people-I'm-trying-to-keep-in-character-while-writing-this-freaking-story list), but I'm away from home, and home is where I left my study material at. I should be able to get my books week after next if I'm lucky. MEANWHILE, though, I thought up this little Self-Insert-With-A-Twist story and figured you guys might like it. Maybe. Maybe not. I'm writing it anyway, though, so I hope you enjoy! Welp...let's go!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Awakening (that would be Nintendo/IS), probably never will. ...Actually, is there anyone still playing either Awakening or Fates these days?**

Prologue-Premonition of Dark Bodings

"Ugh… My head… What… What's going on?" Within the dark void, a young man stirs awake. Rising to his feet, the man looks around, trying to gauge his surroundings. "Where am I?" Try as he might, however, aside from himself, there was no one—no_thing_, really—within his line of sight. Just darkness.

Now fully awake, the man paced back and forth, his mind going 50 miles a second. "Alright, Hikari. You're in the middle of nowhere-" Right when the man says this, though, a flash of light blinds him, catching him off-guard. When his eyes refocus, he quickly realizes a difference. "…That just turned into a stone-walled room. …Okay." Creeped out, but intrigued by the sudden change in location, the man makes up his mind. "Alright, Sanza, let's see where you've been taken to."

The first room he investigated, the room he was initially blasted to, had a wooden table that reached to about his waist. Aside from a few papers of unintelligible handwriting, nothing interesting caught his eye. There were a number of open crates lining the walls, each of them partially filled with weapons. There were some swords, lances, axes, even some books with symbols of fire, lightning bolts, tornadoes, and other symbols that piqued Sanza's interest. The most striking thing about the room's designs, however, was the symbols strewn around the walls of the room. Light blue teardrop-esque shapes enclosed in what looked like an elegant, winged V—four of these symbols, to be exact—were lined up along the centers each of the walls. It looked appealing, and while Sanza could feel a calming aura emanating from the symbols, something about them nagged at the back of his head. _Haven't I seen them before somewhere?_

The room connected to a hallway filled with a multitude of doors, but as Sanza found out, however, all but three of them were locked. The first unlocked door led into a bedroom. A desk sat slightly beyond the doorway, with some leaves of paper, a jar of ink and a feather pen lying on top. Behind the desk was a comfortable-looking bed and bookcase filled with books. Adorned on the wall behind the bed was another one of those teardrop-with-fancy-V symbols, and upon noticing it, Sanza's eyebrows furrowed in thought. _I _know _I've seen that symbol before, but where? Was it a game I pla-_ ***BOOM!*** The sound of an explosion jolted Sanza from his thoughts. _Where did that come from?!_

Following the sound led the man through the second unlocked door and into a large open-spaced room. Scattered within were wooden scarecrow-like statues and crates filled with wooden weapons sat against the wall to his right upon entering, but the most prominent item in the room that caught his eye was a mirror held in place on the wall opposite of the doorway. About four feet tall and eight feet wide, the edges of the mirror were adorned with two alternate symbols: the teardrop/V symbol from the previous rooms and an ominous-looking design that looked more like six eyes glued onto a "V". What was more interesting than the mirror's frame, however, was the mirror's display.

Instead of his reflection, Sanza saw a man in blue with a sword charging toward a gaunt robed man. Much to Sanza's surprise, instead of backing away from the sword-swinging warrior, he stood his ground and, with some violet-colored sparks, parried the man's sword swings. It was then that Sanza noticed a left hand in the corner that was charging up what Sanza assumed was magic, if the yellow sparks weren't some sort of illusion. _Am I looking at movie from a first-person perspective? And why does this look so familiar?_ Seeing how the cadaverous man—who Sanza guessed was some kind of sorcerer at this point—was coming closer in appearance (or rather, he was being approached by the owner of whoever was shooting this), he guessed that this was more like an experience than a movie. The sparky hand thrust itself towards the sorcerer, but right as the magic seemed like it would connect with him, the target vanished, to the surprise of Sanza, the blue-haired swordsman, and whoever had just missed the sorcerer, if the shaky "camera" could be believed to be the person looking around frantically. "Up there!" Sure enough, the sorcerer had apparently teleported a good height above the two fighters, lightning dancing along his fingertips. The enemy magician transformed into a smoky cloud of lighting, which then smashed itself into the swordfighter. Transforming back, the sorcerer charges a purple ball of energy, laughing in an obviously evil fashion. "DIE!" Before the ball can hit the then-recovering swordsman, however, it is repelled by a smaller yellow ball, likely, Sanza thought, courtesy of the third party that the sorcerer forgot about. The feedback of the colliding balls of magic, however, sends this person face-down on the floor before they gaze up into the sorcerer's glaring eyes.

While all this was going on, Sanza turned his head away in thought as the nagging feeling in the back of his head kept growing and growing. He knew that he had seen these guys somewhere before…but where? "This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that." Apparently, the blue-haired man was speaking to the "screen" that was the other person, but the name he used kicked off some of the gears in Sanza's head. …_Robin? Haven't I-_ "Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" The "camera's" view then tilted and faced the sorcerer, as if they were assuming a stance. Then, Sanza heard the "camera's" voice: "Right! Let's do this, Chrom!" _CHROM?! ROBIN?! Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait!_ Sanza watched the sorcerer become the focus of "Robin's" attention as he—and likely Chrom as well—charged toward the sorcerer—who Sanza realized was Validar—to finish the job while he put the pieces together.

_If that's Chrom…that would mean that he's Validar…am I…I'm in the world of Fire Emblem Awakening! But when?_ The battle between the three fighters waged as Sanza's brows furrowed. _More importantly, why? And how did I get here? Am I in Robin's head or something?_ He shook his head fervently. _Never mind that. I can worry about that more when this is all over._ His thoughts gathered, he turned back to the mirror just in time to see Robin throw his sword at his "father," much to the shock of both Sanza and Validar. While the sorcerer moved to dodge, Sanza screamed at the screen. "What are you doing, Robin?! This isn't Kingdom Hearts; throwing your sword doesn't always—" Suddenly, a weird noise passes through the right-hand side of the mirror, and a second later, the same sword is seen being thrown again at Validar, causing Sanza to take a step back. "…work? What the…" The sword is seemingly called back and thrown multiple times, each one either barely missing the target or scraping the sleeves of his cloak before finally—"Checkmate!"—the sword slices through Validar's right wrist, causing him to howl loudly in pain. _Strike Raid?! How in the WORLD did Robin use Strike Raid?! That's not even possible in the game! Aside from Yen'fey's sword, throwing swords didn't exist in Awakening's weapon list! And I am _positive _that Robin is using a steel sword right now! So __**WHAT THE HECK **__is going on here?!_

Validar, having quickly recovered from the shock of having his hand chopped off, cauterizes the wound with a purple fire spell, seething at Robin. "I don't know what you just did, but I assure you, that won't happen again." "He won't have to!" Unfortunately for Validar, his case of tunnel vision, again, cost him dearly, though this time it was because of Falchion's timely slash down Validar's back. With a burst of purple smoke, Validar collapses onto the ground. With their opponent seemingly down, Chrom turns to Robin, relief etched on his face. Robin, however, was able to see Validar struggling to get up, the smoke condensing into a ball of energy. "This isn't over…" With his last ounce of energy, he hurls the orb of energy toward Chrom with an angry shout. "DAMN YOU BOTH!" Thinking quickly, Robin shoves Chrom out of the way of the attack, taking the blow, much to Sanza's horror. "No, nonononono…"

Suddenly, the room began to warp in shape and color, and the mirror's frame began to change. The Brands of the Exalt (teardrop symbols) began to wear away and disappear while the Brands of Grima (eyes on Vs) started glowing harshly as—Sanza realized—Grima started his encroaching on Robin's mind and body. Chrom's voice could be heard through the mirror, but only faintly. "…Alright? Th…s...e en…f him." The more distorted Chrom's voice became, the more Sanza realized that he'd been found out. Slowly turning around, he was greeted by a cloud of reddish-purple smoke, six dark lights sitting near the top of the haze. "**yOOOuuUu…**" Forcing himself to crack a grin, Sanza laughed nervously as the dark presence approached, growing in volume for every inch it moved. "Grima! Hey! Buddy… Heh-y'know, I was-I was told you'd be here, but I, uh, d-didn't realize you were gonna be here so soon! I still haven't finished cleaning up, so would you, uh, mind…ah…" Now looking up at the now very overwhelming large cloud of rage and hatred, his voice cracked. "…waiting outside until I finish…?" The lights glared harshly at the young man. "**yOOOuuUu dO nOT BeLooooNg hEEErE, iNtErLOpeR.**" Unbeknownst to Sanza, a strange weapon materialized in his hand as the…thing's voice reverberated in his ears. "**yOOooOOu WiSh TO iNtERfEeEeEre wItH DesTINy'S PaTH… IiiiiIIIi WiLL Not AlLOOooOOw ThAT tO hAApPEn.**" A harsh red flash of light filled the room, blinding Sanza temporarily. By the time he regained sight, the cloud was practically on top of him. "**NooOOOw...DiSApPEaR.**"

Sanza tried to back away from the evil haze, but found himself pressed against the wall. "No no no no nooooooo…" Despite his best efforts, the cloud enclosed itself around him, causing him to cough violently due to its toxic effects. The last thing he heard before passing out was Chrom's faint voice speaking to Robin: "This is not your...your fault. Promise me...you'll escape from this place…"

And then all was dark, once more.

* * *

_And so it begins. What the heck happened to Sanza? Where (and when) did this occur in the story? How did Robin know of that one move? Does he know more kinda tricks like that? And WHAT GIRL DID HE GET TO BIRTH HIM MORGAN? Find out next time on __Super Mario Bro-er,_ _Fire Emblem: Twin Tactician!_

_Once again, reviews are more than welcome. Lemme know if something looks kinda weird. Just be constructive with your reviews, OK?_

_Welp, 'till next time. This is WitsWithMe, signing off. See ya!_


End file.
